Villain Boss!
by Astagalaxy
Summary: Aku akan menggantikan bos penjahat itu! Segera! - KRISTAO* Kris Wu Adorable Yifan and Huang Precious Zitao as main character. Warning! BxB! Hvmv mature content! AU! Wuxia! Danmei!


**Villain Boss!**

**K r i s t a o**

️️--

**A s t a g a K r i s w u**

**\--x--**

"Hei Huang! Kau tidur atau mati?! Cepat bangun!"

Bulu mata panjang itu bergetar. Mendapati pemandangan dari atap kayu saat membuka matanya, sudut bibir yang berlekuk seperti bibir kucing terangkat, tersenyum masam.

'Jadi aku sudah bereinkarnasi lagi ya?' Pikir sosok yang masih berbaring diatas tempat tidur kayu itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia kemudian beranjak dari pembaringan, meregangkan ototnya seperti kucing malas, pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan tiga kali empat meter yang ditempatinya.

Dan ternyata itu adalah malam hari.

Diluar ruangan, orang-orang berbaju hitam berserakan dimana-mana. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki penampilan yang garang dan garang. Satu memiliki codet mengerikan di pipi, yang lain memiliki bekas tebasan benda tajam yang melintang di mata dengan beberapa tato hitam ditubuhnya.

Menyapukan pandangan, disana dia menangkap pemandangan dari beberapa wanita yang membelit orang-orang acak. Dengan aroma arak yang mengambang di udara, ada juga suara tawa keras yang terdengar brutal. Melihat semua hal, Huang Zi Tao secara alami tau dia sekali lagi direinkarnasikan menjadi karakter penjahat.

Yang harus dia cari tau kali ini adalah apa posisinya di perkumpulan bandit ini, apakah itu tangan kanan bos, atau diakah bos itu sendiri?

Tapi, mengingat bagaimana seseorang membangunkannya tadi, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Huang Zi Tao mendesah, dia benar-benar berharap tidak menempati posisi sebagai pesuruh disini.

"Hoy bocah! Ambilkan arak dari tempat penyimpanan!"

Mendengar teriakan dari pria besar yang duduk di tempat bagus yang sepertinya menjadi tempat utama, Huang Zi Tao menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan konyol. Dia berfikir mungkin saja orang itu berbicara pada orang lain kan?

"Hoy! Kau tuli?" Teriakan dengan suara keras sekali lagi, kemudian orang-orang dengan tampilan bandit sejati itu mulai melihat ke arahnya.

"Ah! Aku berangkat! Aku berangkat!" Huang Zi Tao berlari ke segala arah dengan panik.

Setelah menemukan bangunan yang berisi kendi-kendi arak, Huang Zi Tao mengumpat beberapa kali,

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Lagi-lagi menjadi pakan ternak meriam yang sekali tebas langsung mati!"

Dengan rahang yang mengeras dan tangan yang terkepal dengan erat, dia benar-benar merasa ingin menghabisi seseorang disini! Sekarang juga!

Tapi dia tidak bisa...

Menempati posisi sebagai pesuruh, secara teknis dia akan memiliki kekuatan fisik di bawah rata-rata para penjahat.

Malam ini setelah bertukar beberapa kata dengan seseorang yang memiliki posisi yang sama dengannya, dia mengetahui beberapa hal..

Yang pertama, perkumpulan penjahat ini mengambil nama Naga Selatan.

Yang kedua, kelompok penjahat ini menguasai sebuah gunung dan membangun markas besar di puncaknya. Itu adalah tempat dimana dia berada saat ini.

Selanjutnya, kelompok bandit ini menjadi pusat kontrol dimana kejahatan daerah selatan dijalankan. Tidak ada penindasan untuk rakyat jelata, merampok para pejabat yang lalim, itulah hal-hal yang dilakukan kelompok Naga Selatan.

Saat mendengar poin ini, Huang Zi Tao mengernyit dalam. Mekanisme kejahatan macam apa itu?

Kali ini poin terpenting, pertanyaannya adalah, siapa pemimpin kelompok penjahat ini?

Pemuda yang memiliki postur tubuh pendek di sampingnya menunjuk diam-diam pada pria dalam balutan pakaian hitam yang memegang cawan arak di tangannya.

Mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan orang itu, Huang Zi Tao menyapukan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang terlihat kuat yang duduk mengitari meja utama.

"Pria besar yang tadi berteriak padaku?"

"Bukan yang itu, tapi orang yang ada di samping kirinya. Pria yang memiliki dua gadis cantik di pahanya." Mendengar jawaban pemuda itu, Huang Zi Tao menoleh kepada orang yang baru menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dengan satu alis yang terangkat, dia seolah mengatakan 'Apa kau mencoba membodohi ku?' Pada orang di sampingnya.

"Apa? Memang benar itu dia. Bos kita." Pemuda kecil yang setelah dia ingat-ingat dengan susah payah ternyata memiliki nama Bian Baixian itu berkata dengan santai sambil melemparkan kacang ke mulutnya.

"Dia terlihat seperti seorang pangeran kerajaan yang lemah daripada seorang pemimpin bandit yang luar biasa. Kau pasti salah mendapat informasi." Huang Zi Tao menghardik.

"Ck. Jaga mulutmu. Dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki pangkalan kultivasi sekelas Nirvana, dan itu hanya butuh satu langkah mencapai level Spirit! Jika dia mau, dia hanya butuh satu gerakan jari untuk menjadikanmu bubur daging."

Brengsek!

Kenapa bukan dia yang diciptakan menjadi karakter kuat seperti itu?!

Dan Huang Zi Tao menghabiskan malam itu dengan menggerutu dan mengutuk Dewa Reinkarnasi.

\--

Hari berikutnya, dia memiliki banyak pekerjaan rendah. Dimulai dari membersihkan markas dari bekas pesta semalam, memandikan kuda, juga pergi menuruni gunung untuk membeli persediaan makanan.

Huang Zi Tao memiliki kegiatan untuk terus mengumpat dan mengumpat sepanjang hari karena itu.

Memutar otaknya, dia bertekat untuk merubah ini secepatnya!

Saat keluar dari ruangan kecil yang ditempatinya untuk istirahat, malam itu tanpa sengaja di kejauhan dia melihat orang yang disebut Bian Baixian sebagai pemimpin bandit memasuki sebuah bangunan. Dengan seorang gadis muda yang memiliki badan semampai dalam balutan jubah confucian merah, itu membuat tubuh mudanya terlihat unggul di beberapa tempat yang tepat. Melihat itu, Huang Zi Tao merasakan kehidupan di balik celananya.

Dia mendecih, lagi-lagi mengutuk dan mengutuk.

Di beberapa kehidupan sebelumnya, dia bahkan menjadi perjaka sampai mati! Dan sekarang dia sepertinya juga akan mengalami nasib yang sama.

Sangat ironis.

Seseorang seperti Huang Zi Tao dalam kitab kuno disebut seseorang yang mendapat karunia dari Dewa.

Dia bisa mengingat semua pengalamannya di kehidupan sebelumnya, berapapun banyaknya itu, berapa kalipun dia akan direinkarnasikan, dia akan selalu mengingat detail apapun.

Itulah mengapa dia mendapat pengetahuan yang lebih luas daripada siapapun. Secara teknis, dia memiliki otak yang lebih tua daripada manusia biasa.

"Karunia dari Dewa yang bodoh." Huang Zi Tao mencibir. Nyatanya di beberapa kehidupan sebelumnya dia selalu terlahir menjadi seorang penjahat kecil yang hidup dibawah bayang-bayang pemimpin kuat.

Dia akan selalu mendapat kematian lebih dini daripada siapapun, seperti disiksa oleh penjahat lain dalam kelompok, tewas dibawah tebasan pedang saat peperangan baru saja dimulai, atau mati di tendang kuda.

Dia benar-benar menyedihkan.

Mengepalkan tangannya, tekat berkobar di matanya saat melihat pintu ruangan milik pemimpin penjahat tertutup. Kemudian ada beberapa jeritan gadis disana, dan itu adalah jeritan kesenangan.

Huang Zi Tao menggertakkan rahangnya dendam.

Dia harus merebut posisi itu!

Merebut kontrol atas kelompok dan mengambil wanita untuk dirinya sendiri!

\--

Malam berikutnya, kelompok penjahat dengan posisi tinggi datang ke markas dengan tampilan yang semarak. Memiliki tawa yang keras, terdengar mereka menceritakan keberhasilan mereka menjarah rumah seorang menteri. Melanjutkan obrolan riuh, mereka mulai berbicara tentang beberapa gadis dari kediaman menteri yang berhasil mereka bawa kembali.

Memimpin di depan, itu adalah bos nya. Pria yang menurut Huang Zi Tao berada di kisaran usia di akhir dua puluhan itu memasang seringai mendengar kata-kata kotor dari bawahannya.

"Hay kawan, kenapa kau diam disini? Kita harus mengambil arak sekarang atau mereka akan menghabisi mu karena terlalu lambat."

Huang Zi Tao menoleh kearah seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, itu adalah Bian Baixian.

"Hm.." Menggumam tanpa jawaban, Huang Zi Tao berjalan mengekori pemuda kecil ke gudang penyimpanan.

Huang Zi Tao mengambil dua kendi di tangannya dengan lambat, mengabaikan seruan Bian Baixian, dia hanya memutar matanya saat mendengar peringatan pemuda itu sebelum pergi untuk mengantar arak lebih dulu.

Dia sudah mengalami situasi ini beberapa kali di kehidupan sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak panik sama sekali. Satu pukulan, dua pukulan, dia bisa menahannya dengan baik.

Tapi dia juga tidak bisa terlalu lama, atau dia akan dihabisi dengan satu tebasan alih-alih beberapa pukulan.

Menghela nafas, Huang Zi Tao memutuskan untuk menjalankan tugasnya untuk membawa arak dan kembali ke tempat dimana pesta diadakan.

"Tapi jiejie, aku takut orang itu akan tau,"

Huang Zi Tao berhenti saat mendengar suara seorang gadis. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, menilai situasi yang aman, dia berjalan mendekat ke penjara kayu yang menampung beberapa gadis di dalamnya.

"Xiao Yue, kau harus melakukannya. Untuk dirimu sendiri, untuk kita semua. Orang itu memilihmu, jadi hanya kau yang mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukan rencana ini," Suara yang lebih dewasa menimpali. Sementara itu, Huang Zi Tao yang berdiri di kegelapan memiliki beberapa perasaan antusias.

Melihat botol kaca kecil yang ada di tangan gadis muda yang cantik itu, dia mulai bisa melihat gambaran rencana yang mereka bahas.

Dia merasa inilah malam keberuntungannya!

"Tapi jiejie, aku terlalu ketakutan saat orang itu ada di sekitar. Bagaimana aku bisa mengambil racun ini untuk minumannya dengan benar? Aku pasti akan ketahuan dan akan dibunuh saat itu juga," Memiliki penyakit berkecil hati yang akut, gadis muda dalam balutan jubah sutra panjang berwarna emas yang mewah mulai menangis.

Hal itu membuat gadis lain yang ada disana memiliki wajah putus asa. Dan itu termasuk Huang Zi Tao.

Benar-benar gadis yang lemah.

"Xiao Yue, ini adalah racun keras, jadi tuangkan satu tetes saja dengan cepat. Saat meminumnya, orang itu pasti akan tewas. Lalu saat kekacauan terjadi, kita bisa pergi dari sini.. kau harus menguatkan tekatmu." Gadis lain yang memakai gaun ungu memberi motivasi lain. Tapi bukannya bertambah semangat, gadis dalam balutan jubah keemasan malah memiliki air mata lebih deras di pipinya.

"Aku akan menggantikannya."

_Hening_.

_Hening_.

Semua gadis di dalam penjara tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mereka bergetar ketakutan saat mengetahui ada orang dari kelompok penjahat yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ada apa dengan wajah bodoh kalian?" Huang Zi Tao mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"A.. uh.. apa maksudmu?" Tanya gadis yang memakai pakaian ungu.

"Ku bilang, aku akan menggantikan gadis itu untuk meracuni pemimpin. Aku memiliki beberapa kebencian untuknya. Dan karena ku lihat gadis kecil itu terlalu tidak berguna, aku akan menggantikannya." Mengangkat bahunya, Huang Zi Tao menjawab dengan serampangan.

"Kau-!!" Gadis yang memakai jubah emas mewah tentu tidak terima dengan kalimat pemuda yang ada di seberangnya. Tapi kemudian dia kehabisan kata-kata setelah menyadari kalimat itu memang sebuah kenyataan.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Wanita yang terlihat paling dewasa bertanya dengan ragu setelah menimbang beberapa waktu.

"Berikan aku hiasan yang ada di rambut mu."

Beberapa gadis yang berada di dalam penjara kayu berpandangan satu sama lain, tapi gadis yang terlihat paling dewasa memilih menjawab pemuda aneh yang ada di depannya dengan mengulurkan hiasan rambutnya pada pemuda itu.

Wanita itu mengamati Huang Zi Tao yang menunduk dan berkutat dengan gembok dari rantai besi yang mengunci penjara kayu, memiliki beberapa kebingungan di wajahnya, wanita itu berfikir kenapa pemuda ini ada disini?

Pemuda ini memiliki perawakan yang bagus, dengan kulit bersih dan wajah yang condong ke arah manis. Jelas tidak terlihat seperti seorang penjahat dilihat dari manapun.

"Dengan bertukar posisi." Huang Zi Tao menyeringai. Memegang rantai kunci yang berhasil dia buka di tangannya, dia memutarnya dengan gerakan yang dia atur agar terlihat jantan. Dia ingin memberi kesan seorang pahlawan di depan para gadis.

Dan akhirnya semua mengerti.

\--

"Cepat bangun!"

Seorang bandit dengan pakaian hitam memukul penjara kayu dengan gagang kapak. Setelah membuka kunci rantai, dia menarik lengan dari gadis yang mengenakan pakaian mewah berwarna emas.

Menyeret gadis itu keluar, bandit lain mengunci penjara kayu dengan segera dan menyusul temannya.

"Gadis manis, ini akan menjadi malam terindah untukmu.." Bandit yang menyeret sosok dalam balutan sutra emas memasang wajah cabul saat melihat mata cantik yang memandangnya dengan benci.

Mengabaikan cadar tipis yang menutupi wajah halus itu, bandit lain juga melihat gadis yang mereka bawa ke bangunan utama dengan wajah yang serupa dengan kawannya yang lain.

"Shi Xiong, aku bisa merasakan kulit halus di bawah jubah! Gadis ini memiliki kulit yang bagus! Setelah Tuan Wu Fan bosan dengannya, aku akan dengan senang hati membawa beberapa gigitan untuknya!" Penjahat yang memiliki tubuh tinggi berkata lalu tertawa.

"Yah! Kau benar, kita bisa menggarapnya bersama nanti. Haha!" Sosok dalam balutan jubah emas memiliki wajah gelap yang diliputi amarah mendengar obrolan bejat kedua orang itu.

Hanya butuh beberapa waktu untuk sampai di bangunan utama. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengetuk pintu, "Tuan, kami membawa gadis itu disini,"

"Bawa dia masuk." Suara dari dalam menimpali. Itu adalah suara rendah yang mengandung beberapa keagungan yang aneh. Bagaimana seorang penjahat memiliki suara yang memberi kesan yang begitu mulia?

Huang Zi Tao tiba-tiba memiliki beberapa rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya.

Saat tubuhnya didorong masuk, pintu tertutup dari luar segera. Dia berdiri menatap pria yang duduk dengan cawan berwarna emas. Dengan mengambil posisi bersandar di kursi tinggi di samping tempat tidur besar, sosok itu terlihat seperti seorang yang memegang dunia di tangannya. Kuat dan malas, sama sekali tidak memasukkan siapapun ke dalam matanya sebagai ancaman.

"Kemari." Saat suara dalam memberi titah, Huang Zi Tao berjalan lamban ke arah pria itu. Dan saat jarak keduanya semakin dihapuskan, lengan kokoh menarik pinggangnya tiba-tiba dan membuatnya duduk di atas paha yang dipenuhi kekuatan. Huang Zi Tao menjerit secara alami. Atau sebenarnya dia baru saja bersandiwara menggunakan suara yang tinggi agar terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang lemah dan ketakutan.

Meletakkan cawan emas di atas meja, tangan pria itu beralih meremas pinggang ramping dari sosok yang ada di pangkuannya. Mendapati aroma lembut yang menguar dari sosok halus, pemimpin itu menunduk kearah leher putih untuk mencium lebih banyak.

Huang Zi Tao bergetar mendapat serangan itu, tapi dengan cepat mengembalikan akal sehatnya, dia mengambil botol kaca kecil dari lengan bajunya dan meneteskan isinya ke cawan dengan tergesa namun hati-hati.

Setelah itu, dia berusaha mendorong bahu keras yang semakin menghimpit tubuhnya. "Ah! Lepas!" Dia kemudian memukul pria di depannya. Tapi itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak membuat pria yang sedang menjilat lehernya bergeming.

Huang Zi Tao tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang mulai hidup di bawah pantatnya. Mendorong sekuat tenaga, dia kemudian tanpa sengaja memukul wajah pria itu di bawah serangan panik.

"Kau!!" Pria itu menggeram. Mencengkeram lengan yang terlihat rapuh, pemimpin itu melemparkan sosok halus ke atas ranjang dengan keras.

Huang Zi Tao meringis, dia memiliki krisis kepercayaan diri setelah merasakan sendiri kekuatan pihak lain. Berfikir semua bisa saja menjadi tidak menguntungkan, dia berlari menuju pintu. Disaat itu dia terkejut, ternyata pemimpin itu tidak mengejarnya.

Mendorong semua hal ke belakang kepalanya, dia tetap berlari untuk pergi dari sana.

Mungkin pria itu kehilangan keinginannya setelah ditampar dengan keras.

Menguatkan dirinya, setidaknya dia sudah berhasil memberikan racun pada cawan. Tidak perduli kapan itu akan diminum, orang itu akan tetap tewas!

Meraih pintu, Huang Zi Tao memiliki senyuman yang bermain di sudut bibirnya. Menyentak pintu itu dengan pasti, dia berlari keluar.

"Ah?" Pemuda itu berdiri dengan wajah yang terguncang setelah melewati ambang pintu,

Apa ini?!

Dia telah melangkah keluar dari pintu. Tapi dia memasuki ruangan milik pemimpin dari pintu yang sama sebagai hasilnya! Berbalik dengan panik, dia mengulangi gerakannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu, tapi...

Dia kembali lagi ke kamar milik pemimpin!

Ini adalah array!

Huang Zi Tao bernafas dengan panik saat wajahnya menjadi seputih kertas. Dia memaku pandangannya pada sosok di sisi lain. Pria itu memiliki seringai yang tajam dan tajam dan Huang Zi Tao berdiri kaku sangat ketakutan!

Tidak adil! Benar-benar tidak adil!

Kenapa dia selalu menjadi karakter tidak berguna?!

Pemimpin mengabaikan Huang Zi Tao, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah cawan emas, pria itu memainkan pandangan remeh saat menatap sosok dalam balutan jubah keemasan yang berdiri pucat.

Huang Zi Tao mengepalkan tangannya, iris hitamnya menajam melihat pria itu,

'Cepat minum dan pergilah menemui Raja Yama!' Huang Zi Tao mendorong tangan pria itu di dalam pikirannya.

Tapi, sebelum menyentuh bibirnya, tangan itu berhenti!

Wajah Huang Zi Tao kembali terdistorsi. Melihat tatapan sengit yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, Huang Zi Tao merasa hatinya jatuh ke dasar jurang.

"Kau mau meracuniku!" Raungan kemarahan!

Dia ketahuan!

Huang Zi Tao yang merasakan ketakutan ekstrim menjalari tubuhnya, secara naluri berlari keluar saat pemimpin bergerak ke arahnya. Dia melupakan array yang membingungkan di pintu sama sekali.

Dan dia berlari hanya untuk ditangkap pemimpin penjahat. Setelah melewati pintu, apa yang dia harapkan akan berubah? Dia tentu bertemu dengan pria yang marah di baliknya!

Nafasnya memburu saat tubuhnya diseret dan dilempar sekali lagi ke atas ranjang. Bedanya kali ini ada tubuh kokoh yang menekannya. Mencampakkan cadar tipis yang menutupi wajahnya ke lantai yang dingin, pria itu bergerak maju untuk meraup bibirnya. Menyesap dengan keras dan menggigit dengan brutal, Huang Zi Tao memiliki otak yang dipenuhi asap berfikir saat ini dia sedang dilecehkan dengan begitu buruk.

Tangannya memberi serangan brutal, tapi sebagai hasilnya itu adalah nihil. Kemudian bibir pemimpin itu bergerak turun, memberi gigitan menyakitkan di atas kulit halus sosok di bawahnya.

Huang Zi Tao mengerang. Dan itu dengan suara aslinya. Invasi pemimpin itu terhenti saat mendengar jeritan itu.

Great God!

Dia sudah ketahuan!

Tapi itu hanya untuk sesaat, kemudian tangan besar pemimpin itu malah mencabik jubah keemasan yang dikenakannya.

Gila!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Huang Zi Tao berteriak, benar-benar melupakan segalanya tentang acara menyamar menjadi wanita.

Menyingkap pakaian confucian lebih banyak, pemimpin itu menyeringai ke arah sosok yang ada dibawah kuasanya, "Menurutmu apa yang akan kulakukan pada orang yang berusaha membunuhku? Tentu saja aku akan membayarmu dengan layak."

Detik berikutnya, Huang Zi Tao merasakan ciuman dan jilatan secara acak di kulit dadanya yang terpapar. Dia tidak bisa tidak berteriak, mencoba menarik tangannya dari tekanan, tapi dia dengan pasti menjadi orang yang gagal. Akibatnya, dia hanya bisa berteriak marah dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Sangat manis," Wu Fan menjilat sudut bibirnya yang basah, dia sudah menaburkan beberapa bekas gigitan di atas kulit giok putih yang halus, dan dia merasa puas untuk dirinya sendiri.

Melihat sosok kecil di bawahnya yang terengah dan memiliki suara serak, dia memainkan senyuman yang mengejek. Bocah lemah ini mencoba bermain dengannya, jadi dia sebagai orang dewasa akan menemaninya sebentar.

Skema yang dimainkan si kecil ini sangat rendah. Menggunakan racun dari kalangan manusia biasa, dengan hal kecil semacam itu, walaupun dia menenggaknya satu kendi, sebagai seorang praktisi bela diri yang memiliki Qi batin yang melimpah, dia akan tetap memiliki nafas yang normal.

Wu Fan tidak memiliki hati yang benar-benar marah. Setelah mengamati, akhirnya dia mengenali wajah halus sosok yang ternyata remaja laki-laki ini sebagai bawahannya yang biasanya membawakan kendi-kendi arak. Tadinya, dia hanya berencana mempermainkan pihak lain untuk memberi si kecil ini pelajaran agar tidak banyak bertingkah. Tapi siapa yang menyangka setelah merasakan kulit sewarna susu dengan bibirnya, dia mendapati sesuatu yang begitu lembut yang menariknya memiliki perasaan candu.

Wu Fan merasakan kehidupan yang menggeliat di daerah selatan tubuhnya. Dan dia secara impulsif menunduk kembali untuk menyesap kulit leher selembut kapas itu kedalam mulut panasnya.

"Ah! Ah! Berhenti! Kau... apa yang kau lakukan?!" Huang Zi Tao berteriak dengan kata-kata acak. Kenapa orang yang baru saja berhenti dari aksinya kini memulai menganiaya dirinya lagi?!

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengira-ngira itu?" Wu Fan memainkan tonasi di setiap kalimatnya. Dengan tampilan malas, tidak tergesa namun memiliki pandangan yang panas, pemimpin itu mendorong tangannya untuk melucuti kain demi kain kusut yang masih melekat di tubuh remaja di bawahnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Apa otakmu sudah rusak!? Dan selain sinting, apa kau juga buta?! Aku ini laki-laki. Laki-laki!"

Alis Wu Fan berkedut dan bibirnya mengencang. Matanya baru saja memiliki kilatan kejutan saat menatap remaja yang sepenuhnya polos di bawah kekuasaannya. Dia merasa semakin tertarik dan tertarik melihat keberanian bocah ini untuk menghinanya dengan kalimat beragam.

Pemimpin itu mendengus dan tanpa aba-aba mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi barang pribadi remaja itu ke dalam genggamannya. Menjalankan telapak tangannya dengan malas, dia mengangkat alisnya, terlihat menunggu bagaimana reaksi yang akan diberikan si kecil yang galak.

"Kau! Ah! Brengsek. Jauhkan! Ah! Ah! Menjijikan! Otak sampah! Ah! Kau sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin disini! Ah! Kau lebih baik mati dan aku akan menjadi bosnya disini! Ah! Ahh~.."

Wu Fan mendengus mendengar kalimat panjang yang tidak beraturan. Tapi secara serampangan, dia sekarang mengerti apa tujuan si kecil ini sebenarnya.

Huang Zi Tao di sisi lain berteriak dan mengumpat sepanjang waktu, tapi permainan dari tangan panas pada organ sensitif yang masih perjaka memberinya rasa frustasi yang begitu besar. Dan akhirnya keinginannya di bawah sana perlahan mulai bangkit!

Huang Zi Tao tidak bisa tidak menangis, sialan! Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengendalikannya tetap menunduk menolak semua penganiayaan?! Kenapa dia malah semakin keras? Memikirkan itu, Huang Zi Tao terisak menyedihkan.

Di bawah tangan panas yang memberi gerakan malas di satu waktu, kemudian tekanan dan gesekan keras di waktu yang lain, tubuh Huang Zi Tao bergetar. Menahan jeritan memalukan sebisa mungkin, dia malah mendesah dari waktu ke waktu.

Setelah beberapa lama mendapatkan gerakan ahli, Huang Zi Tao melenguh panjang. Dia benar-benar datang di tangan orang yang dia anggap musuhnya!

Memejamkan matanya dengan erat, dia mempunyai keinginan untuk menggigit lidahnya sampai putus agar bisa segera mati!

"Hm.. Datang secepat ini? Aku bertaruh ini adalah pelepasan pertama mu," Suara dalam terdengar. Diiringi tawa yang mengejek, itu membuat Huang Zi Tao ingin memuntahkan tiga liter darah karena kemarahannya. Dia merasa benar-benar terhina.

Hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan pemimpin itu membuat tubuh Huang Zi Tao menggigil. Melotot pada pria yang mengusapkan jemari panjang yang dibasahi warna putih di tempat merah muda kecil dan mendorongnya masuk dengan kurang ajar. Huang Zi Tao tidak bisa tidak meraung, mengumpat dengan keras pada orang yang memaksanya begitu banyak.

"Berhenti bajingan! Jangan lakukan! Bunuh saja aku! Bunuh saja!"

Wu Fan masih memiliki ekspresi yang lurus dan tenang, mengabaikan sama sekali jeritan dari remaja di bawahnya, dia masih menahan atensinya untuk merasakan sutra panas yang menjepit jemarinya dengan erat.

Huang Zi Tao memejamkan matanya kuat. Dia tidak bisa lagi menghadapi dunia, semuanya sudah hancur! Skema yang di aturnya, harga dirinya, tidak ada yang tidak rusak!

Remaja itu menjerit sekali lagi saat pria yang menaungi tubuhnya mencoba masuk dengan sesuatu yang lain untuk menggantikan jemari panjang. Huang Zi Tao memiliki nafas sesak dan tenggorokan tercekat. Kedua tangannya saat ini dibebaskan dari cengkeraman kuat, tapi itu tidak berguna. Memukul tidak berarti, mencakar tetap diabaikan. Dan akhirnya dia membawa jemarinya ke surai halus dari sosok yang memaksakan diri padanya.

Wu Fan mengamati setiap perubahan yang ada di wajah yang dipenuhi air mata. Kerutan yang ada di antara alis remaja itu, mata yang terpejam erat, dan bibir bengkak berkilau yang mengerang dari waktu ke waktu. Dengan pasti dia mengetahui, sosok halus di bawahnya sangat kesakitan untuk menerima dirinya secara utuh.

Dengan sentakan keras dia menyelesaikan tujuannya. Dia tau jeritan akan mengiringi gerakan itu, tapi itu akan lebih baik daripada berlama-lama membuat yang lebih muda kesakitan. Kemudian pemimpin itu membawa dirinya untuk memberikan cumbuan terbaiknya untuk menenangkan tubuh kecil yang bergetar hebat.

Wu Fan tidak yakin kenapa dia melakukan itu, dia hanya tidak suka sosok halus di bawahnya terus menangis dan menangis.

Tanpa menunda lebih banyak dia langsung menggerakkan dirinya, itu akan lebih buruk jika dia diam.

Huang Zi Tao meraskan perasaan aneh yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Merasa bingung, dia mengernyit, tubuhnya menjadi lebih panas. Mencoba mencari jejak kesakitan, itu menjadi semakin samar dan dia mulai ketakutan.

Apa-apaan dengan semua kenikmatan ini?

Wu Fan di sisi lain sudah mendapatkan reaksi yang dicarinya. Saat jepitan panas memiliki denyut samar yang memijat, dia tau sosok di bawahnya mulai menemukan beberapa kesenangan. Dan dia melakukan gerakan yang lebih pantas untuk diberikan.

Keringat mengalir, saat bibir kembali melakukan beberapa tarian bersama, desahan menjadi satu.

Di bawah gerakan yang ahli, sosok kecil sudah mengerang di atas pelepasan beberapa kali. Sementara itu, pihak lain masih melakukan kekerasan di setiap sentakan.

"Tolong berhenti.. kumohon, hahh~ aku sudah hampir mati.." Huang Zi Tao terus memohon dengan suara serak. Jemarinya meremas dengan lemah pada bahu kokoh karakter kuat di atasnya, dia merasa tubuhnya remuk tidak tersisa.

"Sebentar lagi," Wu Fan memberi jawaban, dan Huang Zi Tao mengerang mendengarnya. Sudah beberapa kali orang itu mengatakan kalimat yang sama, tapi dia masih bergerak dengan keras tanpa tanda-tanda akan mendapatkan pelepasan.

Huang Zi Tao memejamkan matanya, kedua lengannya sudah jatuh di kedua sisi tubuhnya tanpa kekuatan yang tersisa. Desahan menjadi lebih lemah dan hanya meninggalkan lenguhan rendah yang menjadi tanda dia belum kehilangan kesadaran.

Itu bertahan beberapa lama, sampai dia merasakan hal kurang ajar yang menjajah tubuhnya menjadi semakin kaku dan gerakan orang di atasnya menjadi lebih tidak terkendali. Itu sangat menyakitkan dan di sisi lain memberikan serangan kenikmatan padanya yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

Dia dengan lemah mengambil pegangan pada lengan kuat yang berada di kedua sisi kepalanya, tidak bisa membantu tapi dia memiliki tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

Wu Fan menyentak dalam. Menggeram di antara rahangnya yang mengeras, dia memiliki nafas yang tersengal dan mata yang terpejam menikmati semua hal yang meliputi tubuhnya. Perasaan itu seperti akumulasi dari semua keinginan yang pernah ditanggungnya selama ini dan pada akhirnya malam ini dia bisa melepaskan keseluruhannya. Ini adalah pelepasan terhebat didalam hidupnya!

Melihat sosok yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran di bawahnya, di bawah sinar lilin, dia mengamati wajah halus dan halus. Ada bulu mata panjang yang menempel di pipinya saat mata itu terpejam. Dengan wajah adil, itu disempurnakan oleh hidung lurus dan bibir berwarna merah muda yang berkilau. Sangat manis.

Wu Fan menarik diri. Mengusap hal-hal lengket yang tertinggal di tubuh rapuh, dia menyelimuti sosok yang lebih muda dengan selimut tebal.

Pemimpin itu mengambil tempat untuk duduk disana. Membawa kepala remaja itu keatas pangkuannya, dia menikmati sisa malam dengan melihat ke arah bulan purnama dari jendela bundar sambil membawa jemarinya mengusap rambut gelap sosok yang kelelahan.

Ada emosi samar yang meliputi dirinya. Itu adalah tekat baru, perasaan asing, dan beberapa emosi yang mendorong dirinya menjadi pribadi yang posesif.

Dia tidak akan melepaskan orang yang ada di pangkuan nya bagaimanapun juga.

Selamanya.

\--

Selesai BosQue.

A/N: /tidak bisa berkata-kata/


End file.
